


All I need to know

by Alba55



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Dreamsharing, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Ending, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba55/pseuds/Alba55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles rushed inside the big Dothraki tent and his world stopped moving right there. His eyes darted between Derek and the little hairy bun on his lap. Derek was playing with her, smiling as she catched one of Derek's fingers in her little fist. Derek looked up and his gaze landed on him, his smile fading into a thin line. Their eyes met and Stiles was confused, a mix of sadness and glee going through his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I need to know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Today's the fifth day of Sterek Week, scene stealer day.  
> For today I have stolen the 'Moon of my life, my sun and stars' scene from Game of Thrones.  
> Please don't hate me too much for this,  
> As usual, it may has typos or grammar mistakes, please don't mind them too much, I had no beta for this work.  
> Thank you, enjoy reading it<3

Stiles rushed inside the big Dothraki tent and his world stopped moving right there. His eyes darted between Derek and the little hairy bun on his lap. Derek was playing with her, smiling as she catched one of Derek's fingers in her little fist. Derek looked up and his gaze landed on him, his smile fading into a thin line. Their eyes met and Stiles was confused, a mix of sadness and glee going through his veins.

“Moon of my life” Derek said solemnly. The little girl was making soft happy noises as she sprawled even more on Derek's lap.

Stiles moved closer to them, his eyes never leaving the sight of Derek, his beloved husband and the little girl lying on his tanned body, his unborn child. Instinctively, Stiles put a hand above his belly, remembering the sensation of carrying another living human being inside him, the sensation of heaviness. He remembered the way Derek looked at him, like he was the most wonderful miracle in the wide world. He remembered, holding back his tears at the loss of al of it. He remembered how he had lost the person he loved the most and the baby who would have been their little treasure.

“This is dark magic” Stiles said, more to himself than to Derek. “Like the magic that took you away from me” he stated, inspecting the place, looking for something to confirm that he was still dreaming. The little baby let go of Derek's finger to catch her little blanket and started to suck and dribble it, looking intensely to Stiles, her eyes wide open and sparkly. She looked like the perfect combination of Derek and himself, his pointy nose, Derek's perfect eyes, Derek's dark soft hair covering her little head, moles and freckles painting her bare skin. “Took you from me before I could even...” he made a pause, looking at his feet, restraining his tears to fall down his cheeks.

“Maybe I am dead and I just don't know it yet” he tilted the corner of his lips considering that it could be a possibility.

“Maybe I am with you in the Night Lands” his light smile widened.

“Or maybe I refused to enter the Night Lands without you” Derek raised an eyebrow to Stiles direction. “Maybe I told the Great Stallion to go fuck himself and come back here to wait for you”.

Stiles laughed a bit, he couldn't believe it.

“That sounds like something you would do” Stiles looked at Derek fondly, still trying to hold back his tears. After a while, he looked at her, then Derek rose his right hand for Stiles to took it, he did and sit down beside Derek. Stiles cupped the tiny girl's cheek inside his hand, his big hand, in comparison to the little head between Derek's arms and chest.

“Or maybe it's a dream, your dream, my dream, I don't know” Derek sighed above him. “These are questions for the wise men with skinny arms”.

Stiles stopped looking at the baby on Derek's arms to face him, they were closer to each other than before, Derek looking between his hazel eyes and pink parted lips, like he was about to kiss him, but he didn't, instead, Derek looked him deep in the eyes.

“You are the moon of my life” they kept looking at each other. “That's all I know and all I need to know”.

Derek moved his hand to rest in Stiles' chin, pressing their foreheads together.

“And if this is a dream, I will kill the man who tries to wake me” he said it as a promise.

Stiles wanted to kiss him, but was afraid because it may broke the glorious spell which had brought him here, with Derek and the little kid. Deep inside him, a voice was telling him to stand up and run, that those people wasn't family anymore, that they had been pulled out of his life a long time ago and it wasn't worth the pain of hoping him coming back from the dead, again. But Stiles didn't listen, he saw his opportunity to talk to them, although they weren't exactly real people, at least he hoped he could say goodbye this time.

Stiles sent his gaze to the baby, who was drooling all over the blanket, she smiled and looked back at Stiles before turning her little head towards Derek's chest.

The grip on his chin tightened a bit, it was Derek trying to recover his attention, Stiles sobbed nervously before facing Derek again, looking into the mix of green, soft blue and silver that were Derek's impossible eyes.

“Until the sun rises in the West and sets in the East” Stiles started, holding once again his tears from running down his cheeks. He pressed his forehead with Derek's. “When the seas go dry, and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves”.

Stiles' voice failed then, closed his eyes and cupped Derek's face with his hands, scratching the light stubble growing on his jaw. Slowly, Stiles took a strangled breath as he broke in a rush of sadness emotion, hitting him through his body like a cold water bucket. He couldn't keep talking, for once in his life, he was speechless, unable to form a word. Everything was overwhelming him, the feelings, the sensations, the memories that he knew would never come back, because Derek was no longer beside him to provide him new ones. Stiles looked at the little baby below Derek's embrace, he grabbed the little tiny hand between his own, the baby went to touch Stiles' hair but Stiles suddenly stood up, leaving Derek with their child sitting alone behind him, not bothering to look back.

If Stiles had turned back to look at Derek once more time, Derek would had been able to see the blank face of Stiles breaking in soft cries. He didn't turn back, though, he didn't want Derek to gaze at him in that state, looking absolutely wrecked as he left the soft warm-illuminated tent behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know leaving kudos or comments.  
> Thank you so much for reading:3


End file.
